extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vuunega
The fourth planet of its home system, Vuunega is home to the Aurix, and the former home of the mysterious ancient species, the Zomm. Planetary Statistics *'Size/Type:' A small, unassuming water planet which orbits the star Voresh and possesses 1 known moon. *'Climate:' A relatively calm climate, with few climate-caused natural disasters. Hurricanes, tornadoes, and whirlwinds are relatively rare, while thunder storms are heard often in the spring and autumn months; even more so around the equator. Meteors fall often, but are usually small and inconsequential, posing little threat. Comet collisions are very rare, while no asteroid impact has yet been recorded. *'Water Content:' The surface is covered in 75% or more water, with at least 3 continents, and a number of islands dotting the relatively-tranquil surface. *'Habitability:' Very habitable. Mostly tropical temperatures, with moderately-sized bands of temperate temperatures closer to the poles. Frigid (arctic) zones are relatively small. Continents Zeeon *'Dominant Species Type:' Tentacleiosaurs Zeeon is generally considered the main continent on the surface of Vuunega; however, it is certainly not the only continent on the planet, as the rockscales that wash up on the beaches of southern Zeeon come from somewhere else. Zeeon is a diverse continent, possessing a large number of biomes. The southern coasts of Zeeon lie near the equator of Vuunega, allowing for tropical climates that allow koryl reefs and jungles to thrive. Zorgen *'Dominant Species Type:' Tripediornids Zorgen is another continent, residing relatively close to the Zeeon continent. Unlike its neighbor, Zorgen is made up of one large "mainland" and several very large islands, as it has been split recently, in geological terms. Zorgen is the homeland of the xenosurid catapult trees, which wash ashore as buoyant seeds on not only Zeeon, but the many islands in-between. Somaria *'Dominant Species Type:' Unknown A third continent exists, although like Zorgen it is not common knowledge to the Aurix quite yet. Virtually nothing is known about Somaria and it is therefore considered a 'lost world', although whether or not life thereon would amount as 'lost species' remains to be seen. Geologic time scale The geological time scale of Vuunega is a complex one, and is divided into two distinct sections; the Preaurosian and the Aurosian eons. Preaurosian Eon The Preaurosian Eon involves the original evolutionary timeline of the planet, in which the Zomm evolved to sapience and ultimately rose to power. Very little is currently known about this period. Zommia Period The Zommia Period entailed the entire existence of the Zomm and their closest ancestors, and involved their stint as the dominant sapient species of Vuunega. The Zommia Period ended with the Great Cataclysm—when a great comet fell from the sky and subsequently eradicated 99.98% of life on the world; few complex creatures survived, giving rise once again to microorganisms. left|thumb|A number of Zeeon's biomes pointed out Aurosian Eon The Aurosian Eon entails everything that occurred after the Great Cataclysm, and brought about a new age, where a new species were able to reach sapience—the Aurix. Vuseyva Era The Vuseyva Era was the period succeeding the Zommia, beginning soon after the cataclysmic events caused by the falling comet. Vuseyva is the Zommian word for "Armageddon", and is a perfect name for the time. This period entailed the time it took for the original ancestors of the Aurix to evolve out of the microscopic era. The Vuseyva Period ended soon after the Diatak Crisis, and was followed by the Prosparen Era. Sulphura Period The Sulphura Period was the first period of the Vuseyva Era, and was split into three epochs: Lower Sulphura, Middle Sulphura, and Upper Sulphura. It was during the Sulphura Period that the world was blanketed by dust thrown up into the upper atmosphere from the comet impact combined with the ash released from volcanoes, which cooled down the surface temperature. The initial impact of the comet caused nearly all volcanoes to begin erupting non-stop for a long period of time, filling the atmosphere and saturating the ground and waters with sulfur. The Lower and Middle Sulphura Epochs ended in Mass Extinctions of species who could not survive the increase in sulfuric content, while the Upper Sulphura Epoch ended in the gradual calming of the volcanoes of the world, and a much less significant extinction event. Dispersal Period The Dispersal Period was the period following the Sulphura Period, during which the Zocax first began to eke out their living. It is split into another three epochs: Light Dispersal, Medium Dispersal, and Heavy Dispersal. It was during these times that the sulfur that had saturated the world began to disperse within the waters, allowing life to slowly pick up pace again. It is considered by many to be the exact opposite of the Sulphura Period, and each epoch ended in a blooming of life. The Dispersal Period was considered over when the sulfuric content of the oceans had returned to their normal levels. Cnidomeria Period The Cnidomeria Period was the period following the Dispersal Period and was the final period of the Vuseyva Era. It was separated into two epochs: Cnidos and Proboscia. The Cnidos period was named after the Cnidomecia who arose during this time, and is considered a prosperous time for microscopic life, especially in tropical habitats. However, it is smaller than the Proboscia Epoch, during which the Cnidomecia continued to evolve and split into the Hemomecia. The Cnidos ended with the change in the Dessile populations, Proboscia ended shortly after the Diatak Crisis, in which many prominent species went extinct, creating in affect a micro-mass extinction. Prosparen Era The Prosparen Era was the period succeeding the Vuseyva, beginning soon after the Diatak Crisis mass extinction. Prosparen is a Zommian one-word phrase meaning "Life succeeds over death", and like before, is a great name for the time. This period entailed the life flourishment in the seas during the Neustecene Explosion, and the journey of the Aurixan's first macroscopic ancestors up until the Squillix arrived on land. The Prosparen Period ended soon after the Aneucts Crisis. Neustecene Period The Neustecene Period was the first period of the Prosparen Era, and was split into four epochs: Chordacene, Anthocene, Bagabio, and the Laminaracene. Existing Species This is an incomplete list of the species known to inhabit the planet Vuunega, not including any neogenetic hybrids created by either the Zomm or the Aurix. Unnamed species are not listed here; however, they are mentioned in the total tally. :Current total of species: 269 (257 named + 12 unnamed) No Image.png|Acanthotherium No Image.png|Ahab No Image.png|Amebo No Image.png|Amob No Image.png|Anatotherium Anemolee MS Sprite.gif|Anemolee No Image.png|Aneucts No Image.png|Anurotherium No Image.png|Apatotherium No Image.png|Arbor Lizard Archaeotherium.jpg|Archaeotherium Armored Janitorfysh Concept.jpg|Armored Janitorfysh No Image.png|Aurii Aurix - Ovokentron Ultravenator.png|Aurix Aurosuchus Spore.png|Aurosuchus No Image.png|Aurunner No Image.png|Axebill No Image.png|Barkscraper No Image.png|Barkstripper No Image.png|Barnikleech No Image.png|Barobactrotherium No Image.png|Basket Koryl No Image.png|Battlekat Beezard.png|Beezard Bellutherium Concept.png|Bellutherium No Image.png|Bistre Clacker No Image.png|Black Clacker No Image.png|Blinding Shrymp No Image.png|Blob Blorb.png|Blorb No Image.png|Blue Vuukelp No Image.png|Bolasbeak No Image.png|Both No Image.png|Brontotherium No Image.png|Brown Vuukelp No Image.png|Bubblebiter No Image.png|Bullfysh No Image.png|Carcharceratherium No Image.png|Carnophant No Image.png|Carrion Catworm Catapult Tree Forms.png|Catapult Tree No Image.png|Cephwolf Chlorolomba Card.png|Chlorolomba Clawgrip Card.png|Clawgrip No Image.png|Clawsnip No Image.png|Clear Vuukelp No Image.png|Clodhopper No Image.png|Clubill No Image.png|Cluluia No Image.png|Coelochirotherium Vuunegan Hellbear.png|Common Hellbear Common Mantipede MS Sprite.gif|Common Mantipede Crawler Top Card.png|Crawler Crawling Vrennum Spore.png|Crawling Vrennum No Image.png|Crowfysh No Image.png|Cryotherium No Image.png|Cryptotherium Cudgelvorm Concept.jpg|Cudgelvorm No Image.png|Cupsnout Currvena Card.png|Currvena No Image.png|Cyaprax No Image.png|Deep Strider No Image.png|Deinodromeus No Image.png|Den Izen Dessile flagrumneustes.png|''Dessile flagrumneustes'' Dessile sessilia.png|''Dessile sessilia'' No Image.png|Dessifend No Image.png|Dessifiend No Image.png|Dewkat Diakil Concept.jpg|Diakil Dialeaf Concept.jpg|Dialeaf Diarix.png|Diarix Diasheet Concept.jpg|Diasheet No Image.png|Diaslime Diasludge Concept.jpg|Diasludge Diatak tyrannovenator.png|Diatak Diaweed Concept.jpg|Diaweed Docusopsis Spore.png|Docusopsis No Image.png|Dryptocoryth Eelix Colony Rock.jpg|Eelix No Image.png|Encroacher Feathereye MS Sprite.png|Feathereye No Image.png|Featherhead No Image.png|Fecamaster No Image.png|Firestomper No Image.png|Flash Shrymp No Image.png|Fleurbill No Image.png|Forest Scavenger No Image.png|Frightener Vuusponge Fungaurix.png|Fungaurix No Image.png|Gaping Lugg No Image.png|Gardener No Image.png|Gargantua Wray No Image.png|Gargantus No Image.png|Giant Platik No Image.png|Gillrot No Image.png|Giraffebeak No Image.png|Gloomlurker No Image.png|Glyptant No Image.png|Glyptodile No Image.png|Gornyiga No Image.png|Graae No Image.png|Grand Stepover No Image.png|Graoora No Image.png|Grappra No Image.png|Greater Carnophant No Image.png|Greater Seaquine No Image.png|Greater Skewerfish No Image.png|Greater Skewfysh Green Clacker.png|Green Clacker Green Vuukelp Model.jpg|Green Vuukelp No Image.png|Grendogax Grendon.png|Grendon No Image.png|Grubill No Image.png|Guirlath No Image.png|Haltcrier No Image.png|Handface No Image.png|Handfysh No Image.png|Harbinjacker No Image.png|Helikan No Image.png|Helkapi No Image.png|Hellcat No Image.png|Hellgant No Image.png|Helraffe No Image.png|Hiryu Strider No Image.png|Hydrabeak No Image.png|Hydrasting No Image.png|Ichthyognathus No Image.png|Jellaquib No Image.png|Jelloid No Image.png|Jellywolf No Image.png|Johtanan No Image.png|Kalka No Image.png|Kelphunter No Image.png|Kelpstalker No Image.png|Khanseria No Image.png|Killer Stilt No Image.png|King of Burrowers No Image.png|King of Crawlers No Image.png|King of Creepers King of Fliers Spore.png|King of Fliers No Image.png|King of Lopers No Image.png|King of Sailors No Image.png|King of Sleepers No Image.png|King of Sliders No Image.png|King of Swimmers No Image.png|King of Waders No Image.png|Kirwir No Image.png|Kkui Plant No Image.png|Krilla No Image.png|Kuvera No Image.png|Lake Strider No Image.png|Lanalophotherium No Image.png|Leefitu No Image.png|Lesser Carnophant No Image.png|Littermaster No Image.png|Lobbing Tree No Image.png|Lookoutbeak No Image.png|Loomer Vorm No Image.png|Louve No Image.png|Lurker Wray Macebill.png|Macebill No Image.png|Mantipede No Image.png|Massotherium No Image.png|Microtherium No Image.png|Moby No Image.png|Monotherium Morningstar Concept.jpg|Morningstar No Image.png|Mortesaurus No Image.png|Mothera No Image.png|Mottled Clacker No Image.png|Muddweller Murkdweller.png|Murkdweller No Image.png|Myrandha Vuukelp Neolox Spore.png|Neolox No Image.png|Neolurn No Image.png|Neomva Neomwa.png|Neomwa No Image.png|Neomxa No Image.png|Neopatra No Image.png|Neouii No Image.png|Neurolanche No Image.png|Nonperisher No Image.png|Nova Shrymp Noxious Concept.jpg|Noxious No Image.png|Nubrancho Nuralanche.png|Nuralanche No Image.png|Nurilanche No Image.png|Ornithopsis No Image.png|Osteoporofysh No Image.png|Overender No Image.png|Pebble Strider No Image.png|Pengrus No Image.png|Plated Janitorfysh No Image.png|Platik No Image.png|Probe Wray No Image.png|Proboscipillar No Image.png|Protomantipede No Image.png|Pujol No Image.png|Purring Creeper No Image.png|Qira No Image.png|Quillion No Image.png|Quilpard No Image.png|Quilthera No Image.png|Quim Quirlax.png|Quirlax No Image.png|Quirlunth Reagull Silhouette.png|Reagull Reconnasaur Spore.png|Reconnasaur No Image.png|Red Clacker No Image.png|Red Vuukelp Rexfish Concept.jpg|Rexfish No Image.png|Ryllum No Image.png|Sangria Clacker No Image.png|Savannah Wray No Image.png|Scaled Janitorfysh No Image.png|Scissomander No Image.png|Scraak Screek.png|Screek No Image.png|Screwer Vorm No Image.png|Scrusk No Image.png|Scylloid No Image.png|Sea Groomer No Image.png|Seaquine No Image.png|Seed Bug No Image.png|Seeder No Image.png|Seeker Wray No Image.png|Seismosuchus No Image.png|Sifter Wray No Image.png|Siphontooth No Image.png|Skewerfysh No Image.png|Skinslush No Image.png|Skulker Wray Skullbeak.png|Skullbeak No Image.png|Skypiercer No Image.png|Slayerbeak No Image.png|Slime No Image.png|Slinger Tree No Image.png|Slingworm No Image.png|Slipslider Slizzard Family Spore.png|Slizzard No Image.png|Slop No Image.png|Sludge No Image.png|Spine Wray No Image.png|Spinnister Spinster MS Sprite.gif|Spinster No Image.png|Spintle Spiny Dessile Concept.jpg|Spiny Dessile No Image.png|Spiny Platik No Image.png|Spiuun No Image.png|Sqit No Image.png|Squakk No Image.png|Squidasher Squillix Spore.png|Squillix No Image.png|Squilt No Image.png|Squolf Stallop Spore.png|Stallop No Image.png|Stiltwalker No Image.png|Stonemaster No Image.png|Strider No Image.png|Sulker Wray No Image.png|Teethwalker Terror Vorm Card.png|Terror Vorm No Image.png|Tether Koryl No Image.png|Thallasotherium Fearsome Therox.png|Therox Titan Wray Card Dorsal.png|Titan Wray No Image.png|Titan Vorm No Image.png|Towerbeak No Image.png|Trapmaster No Image.png|Tree Ribbon No Image.png|Trigg No Image.png|Trilobittle No Image.png|Troggr Trolg.png|Trolg No Image.png|Ttrii No Image.png|Tuftball No Image.png|Typtoh Tyrannus Vorm sprite.png|Tyrannus Vorm No Image.png|Unclawful Urn Koryl Card.png|Urn Koryl No Image.png|Uutuu No Image.png|Vooze No Image.png|Vormsect No Image.png|Vreikax Vrennum.png|Vrennum No Image.png|Vuugoo Vuukelp Krebb 3D.jpg|Vuukelp Krebb No Image.png|Wakeshark No Image.png|Walguin No Image.png|Walurksus No Image.png|Waterseeker No Image.png|Zandipede No Image.png|Zandityrannus No Image.png|Zhoase Zoca euvaris.png|''Zoca euvaris'' Zocax.png|Zocax Zocax eronus.png|''Zocax eronus'' No Image.png|Zocellium No Image.png|Zohzoh Vuunega Chronicles Cover.png|Zomm Zrrmzarix.png|Zrrmzarix Zrrmzasha.png|Zrrmzasha No Image.png|Zrrnigor Zrrnigoth Card Water Dorsal.png|Zrrnigoth Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Original Content Category:Terrestrial Planets